Intention and Ideas
by Weaver Chance
Summary: NOT A STORY. I'm not the best writer out there due to the inconsistency of my nature but I very much enjoy the creative process so here are some of my ideas that I'd like to see made stories as I'd never write them into stories myself. Please Read!


Hello fellow Rosario+Vampire fans.

After much contemplation I have decided to discontinue ALL my current writing projects, not because I don't enjoy writing or communicating my ideas with all of you (because I enjoy both a great deal) but rather because I'm finally admitting to everyone of you what I've known about myself for a while: I will (almost) never be able to provide you with stories of a consistent level of skill OR style nor will I be able to finish any stories of sufficient length, Yes that does in fact mean I enjoy long stories more than one-shots, though I'll admit that both have good and bad points and that there are times that when a one-shot is more suitable than a single chapter of a more lengthy story...

Sorry about that, I'll get back on topic now.

Having admitted to you that I have difficulty remaining consistent in anything in life I have decided that the best thing for me to do is assign myself to giving my support to those of you who are able to give a consistent effort for their own stories. I'll admit that I don't have a regular or reliable internet connection BUT I do have plenty of spare time on my hands.

So if there is anything I can do to support you in your efforts of writing the stories I enjoy reading then I would be happy to lend you whatever aid I can.

If you need someone to act as a sounding board for ideas, you want someone to proof read your latest chapter/story, or just a little friendly advice or encouragement then I'd be more than happy to provide it. Another thing I felt I could do for you is write down some of the numerous ideas I've had for this fandom and let you write stories for any that grab your interest.

Moka Ideas

#1: Omote and Ura-chan are twin sisters, they are very close to each other despite the differences in their personalities, both idolised their mother – Ura-chan listened carefully to her mother's advice and sought to be as strong and wise as her, Omote on the other hand saw how kind and gentle their mother was and tried to emulate that bearing. How does their relationship and actions affect their time in a human middle school, and how does it affect their relationship with Tsukune when they meet him at Youkai, will he chose to try and court one of them or will he still be drawn to both and become confused by his own feelings.

Optional: Do the Mokas have different names? If so would they still call each other by their nicknames, Omote being more emotionally out-going while Ura-chan is more self-contained.

Optional: Which of the two was born first were they both born sickly or just one, if one then which one was it and would Akasha decide to give both her precious daughters her blood even if only one needed it?

#2: In the R+V 2 manga Omote is described as originally being a "Fake personality" and if that is truly what she was when she first came to be then could she still be called fake after having years to develop herself into a person in her own right? I believe that no matter how she started out by the time she meets Tsukune that she would have developed too much to still be called "Fake" but that still leaves many questions as to just how she could develop, does she become firmly established as a second personality or does she become something else, like say an Artifact Spirit of Moka's rosario seal. By what events/methods would cause/make such a thing to become apparent?

Optional: As the spirit of a sealing artifact her powers could be inferred to be opposite that of the Lilith Mirror – suppressing the powers and taking control over the bodies of her opponents. She'd still be considered immortal but where a Vampire's immortality is based on their regenerative abilities and Artifact Spirit's immortality is based on the strength and integrity of their artifact making them almost impossible to harm directly.

Optional: Omote has spent a great deal of time in control of a vampire body and feeding on human blood, how much of her is Artifact Spirit, how much Vampire, how much Human, and how much was affected by whatever catalyst made her nature as an Artifact Spirit obvious. Not only that but if she sought to pursue a relationship with Tsukune then how will her being a spirit either in whole or in part affect said relationship, as one can also infer and the very nature of what an Artifact Spirit is would mean that they are completely infertile(unless they happen to be the spirit of an artifact that has something to do with supporting the reproductive prossesses).

Akasha Idea

What if Akasha was still alive inside Arucard, what if she had decided that she could no longer afford to leave all that power in the claws of the brain-dead Arucard(I may have misinterpreted this little fact but I got the impression that the three Dark Lords had essentially killed Arucard's mind but his power had grown so great that it could not be disposed of so easily) and as such Akasha began to slowly but surely syphon that power into herself and make it submit to her will, afterwards she would likely have to find some way to release it safely so as to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. What would happen if she were to sense her daughter nearby, would she be sufficiently aware of the outside world or would she feel Arucard's power stirring first and then reach out to discover why? What would she think of Tsukune's presense. Would the three with shinso blood be able to work together to syphon off the incredible power that their enemies sought for themselves.

More to the point does anyone else think that Gyokuro is being really REALLY stupid in trying to awaken Arucard to attack humanity, I mean really doesn't she get that as a vampire humans are her prey, her entire race's best source of food! It just doesn't make any sense, who in their right mind looks at their food supply and says "Oh my, I have so much food here I could never eat it all by myself! Oh I know! I'll just get myself a flame-thrower or something and destroy it all so it won't be a problem!" I mean really! And can you imagine what would happen next? I wouldn't be surprised if it was along the lines of "My daughters are looking pretty tasty right about now, so I'm just going to lean right in and take a big bite!" Can you see why I'd like to have Akasha lying in wait to join forces with Moka and Tsukune and deliver a massive beat down on Gyokuro, Akuha and anyone else stupid enough to even think that trying to attack humanity is a good idea! I mean the Floating Garden thugs had guns! That just screams out that they're weak $#!+ that would probably need to change their pants if their shadows stood up and said "Hi" where as Tsukune and friends would probably be more along the lines "O'kay that has to be right up there as one of the weirdest things we've ever seen, startled me a bit but at least our shadows seem to be feeling friendly right now... Sorry didn't mean to be rude there, Hello and how are you feeling today?"

Um... Anyway I didn't mean to go off on that tangent but I suppose that it could be considered as further proof as to why I should stop trying to write anything longer than a one-shot, anyway moving on and now we come to the one whom most of you seem to get your story ideas for: Tsukune himself!

Tsukune Ideas

#1: Now this first idea is technically owned by Brone Greyclaw, writer of the delightfully epic-looking story "Rosario Chains" and appears near the start of chapter 24 "Mixed Messages" at this point in the story we are told of one of the latest rumours about Tsukune to be in curculation this rumour is that "_Tsukune's__popularity__with__girls__was__because__of__some__blood__relation__to__Musubi__No__Kami,__the__Japanese__love__god_" and then a little later in the same chapter we are told "_-that__he__had__incredible__fighting__power__because__he__gained__strength__from__the__love__of__his__followers,__proving__that__he__was__related__to__a__love__kami._"

Now while I'm stating here that is isn't my idea I would still like to see someone here write a story in which Brone's _Rumour_ is actually the truth of Tsukune's nature, however I still must admit that I don't really have the right to put this idea forward as a story request but I still felt it deserved to be included and therefore I must also admit that I consider this little idea of Brone's to be a stroke of genius!

#2: I'd also like to see a pseudo-crossover fic with the SpellForce games. With Tsukune being either a Rune Warrior or the more likely possibility of him being a Shaikan, which if you are familiar with both games then you'd probably notice the common ground that Tsukune has with the Shaikan people and the Soul Carrier in particular.

#3: Finally I'd like to ask you all if anyone would be willing to put up with me long enough to bring about a re-imagining of my own fic "RV: Descendant of 'The Mirror'" though with a reduction in the roles of my OCs(in fact I've pretty much decided to cut all but two of them and those two have also been given different roles to play and have more of a supporting role at that). For those of you who aren't quite sure just what the original idea behind that was I'll put it to you like this: The Aono Clan was founded by two beings who are revered as Gods(though they vehemently deny that they are anything more than just incredibly powerful), one was hailed as a god, as an embodiment, of all existence and the other as their equal but opposite, Tsukune is but one of their many descendants and following the Clan's customs has had his power (and his memory of said power) sealed away when he turned five until such a time as either the Clan's Council of Elders decided that he deserved to have his seal released or he found something he felt was important enough to risk death to protect and thus unconsciously force his seal to open briefly and allow him to retrieve his sealed memories. I'd explain more but I think I might have already gone a little too far.

I don't know if this was the best way to communicate these ideas to all of you but I felt that it was important that I at least try.

If any of you are interested in taking up any of these ideas then please let me(Or Brone) know and if any of you can think of somewhere else I should have put them then please let me know that as well.

The World Weaver.


End file.
